


Happenstance

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Omega!Levi, alpha!Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin smith stepped into Sina Bar he didn't expect much. So when he found a man that made his Alpha instincts hum with feelings of mate and home, it's too good to let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

Sina Bar was scarcely populated, but Erwin supposed that was to be expected since most people were home with their families, stomachs full with Christmas dinner.

Erwin rubbed his hands together, fingers chilled through the worn wool of his mittens.

The air inside was warm, and Erwin headed towards the bar, sitting a few seats away from the hunched form of a man, his dark hair falling into his face.

Scenting the air, Erwin wrinkled his nose when he couldn't get a read off him.

A beta, then.

Turning away when the bartender approached, Erwin ordered a shot of whiskey, knowing the burn it left in his throat would help warm him up.

Glancing back over at the hunched form beside him, Erwin decided to go out on a limb.

"Hey, you look a little down. Let me buy you a drink."

The man's head snapped up, his gray eyes wide as he looked around him.

When he saw that Erwin was, in fact, talking to him, the corner of his mouth twitched up, and Erwin knew that by the end of the night he'd get a full blown smile out of the other man or die trying.

"Alright," the man said hesitantly, and Erwin waved at the bartender for another round.

Moving so there was only one seat between them, Erwin held out his hand. "Name's Erwin Smith, nice to meet you."

"Levi Ackerman." His tone was warm despite the somewhat grumpy look on his face.

Silence stretched between them until after the bartender had brought them their drinks.

"So, Erwin Smith, what brings you to a bar on this joyous holiday?"

Levi's tone made it clear that he really couldn't care less about what day it was, and Erwin wondered what it was that made him so sour about Christmas of all things.

"No family to celebrate with, I guess."

He would have loved to have had drinks with his friends, but most of them were off with their own family or back at a base camp over seas.

He touched a hand to the dog tags hanging against his chest through the thick weave of his sweater.

Levi hummed at his answer, making Erwin focus on him again.

"Same as me, then," he commented dryly, taking the rest of his whiskey like a shot.

Erwin put a hand on the man's shoulder, but pulled his hand back when it felt like sparks had gone skipping up his arm.

Clearing his throat, he ordered another drink.  
\--------  
It wasn't until Erwin's fifth drink that he noticed Levi scenting the air, the younger man's posture growing stiff.

It was only after watching the display that it clinked for Erwin.

Beta's didn't scent the air, the clear smell of a content and mildly horny Alpha slowly filling the bar.

It only took a few seconds longer to realize that the smell was coming from himself.

Levi scented the air again, looking right at Erwin, and his pupils flared.

"Wanna get out of here?" Levi asked, sweeping his eyes over Erwin's body in a way that the Alpha would have had to be blind to miss.

"Yeah," Erwin said, fishing for his wallet and tossing a few crumpled twenties on the bar.

Erwin and Levi grabbed their coats and were almost out of the door when Levi looked up and blushed.

Blue eyes followed gray and Erwin caught sight of the spring of mistletoe hanging over the door.

"I'd say buy me a drink first, but..." Levi trailed off, looking pointedly at Erwin's mouth.

Getting the hint, Erwin brought a hand up, cupping the back of Levi's head.

Their lips met softly, just a warm press of mouths, and the smell of _mate_ and _home_ and _mine_ hit Erwin so hard that he stumbled back a little, eyes wide.

Levi mirrored his look, though he look decidedly more aroused than shocked.

Levi stalked towards him, eyes glinting, and rose up on his toes, getting right up in his face.

"Take me home, Alpha," Levi husked, breath hot against Erwin's ear.

Speechless, Erwin took Levi's hand. "My place or yours?"

\-------------------------  
The next morning Erwin woke up to the feeling of a warm body stretched out beside him, tucked tight against his side.

Their legs were tangled together, warm skin on skin

Hair tickled at his nose, and Erwin nuzzled deeper into the soft back hair with a contented sigh.

Levi shifted, arm tightening across Erwin's chest.

The smell of happy Omega filled the room, and Erwin knew that he'd give his right arm to keep Levi safe and happy.


End file.
